


The First Glimpse

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Grissom is sent to a 419 near a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just play in it.

To say he hated strip clubs would be a lie. His Y-chromosome was healthy after all. However, he didn’t feel very comfortable in these places, around the brazen girls, the cheap cologne of the costumers mixed with the smell of the beer they had consumed and spilled, sweat, the overly fruity perfume of the girls and not to mention the smoke. Thus he usually chose to avoid these clubs. However, today, he didn’t have a choice. A body had been found near the back door of the French Palace, and he had been assigned the case.

Inside the club, the show was going on undisturbed. The music blared, the halfway-drunken men cheered and waved 20-dollar bills at the girl on stage. His gaze touched her for a split second before continuing to scan the crowd – she wasn’t of any interest to him right now – only to be drawn back to her. Unable to take his eyes off her, he stared – long, slim legs that appeared to be even longer thanks to the heels she was wearing, small waist, nicely rounded breasts that, as far as he could tell, weren’t “enhanced” by some surgeon which might explain their lack of size compared to the norm around such establishments – not that he was judging, just observing – long, red hair – most likely a wig – and amazing blue eyes that captured his attention more than her other physical features. His gaze continued to rest on her curves while she wrapped herself around the pole and lost yet another piece of her already sparse clothes. The way her hips moved was mesmerising. 

Only when the song ended and the woman collected the bills did he manage to shake himself out of the dreamlike state she had seduced him into. He had a job to do after all, and it would be one of the more difficult ones, seeing he’d have to interview this beauty. How he would get through this interview with his dignity intact, he didn’t know yet, though.

= End =


End file.
